Crime and Punishment
by A-soul-scream
Summary: If you are predisposed to hate me, might as well just kill me now and save me from this misery. If I can't earn all of your love, you don't need me at all... First death fic; one-sided KidouxOC.


**Rain: Okay~ this is pretty much a death fic. I wanted to explore a few different genres of a fanfic so yeah. Forgive me if it isn't that good… I just wanted to post something while I'm still in the progress of updating my other fics. Forgive me if this was a waste of time for any of you to read...  
><strong>

**Amaya: Of all characters you made, you chose me?**

**Rain: But of course~! The song's sooo you XDD**

**Amaya: I'm not even emo.**

**Umeki: *sweatdrops* Umm… Rain will accept suggestions and constructive criticism but no flames please. Also, expect a slightly OOC Kidou-kun?**

**Me: Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven, Kidou Yuuto or the song Crime and Punishment by Hatsune Miku. The only thing I own is Amaya. ^^**

* * *

><p>"How much time does she have left?" Kidou asked the doctor.<p>

"Not much." That was his reply to the strategist, "There's no hope in saving her life any longer unless you want her to die instantly…"

As the doctor left the room, Kidou looked at the almost lifeless body of a girl around his age.

* * *

><p><em>If only you had the ears that I have, then I would<em>_  
><em>_Sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you hear me?__  
><em>_If only you had the heart that I have, then I would__  
><em>_Flood you with all of the love that I have, but would you feel me?_

Amaya's life has always been unbearable. Her parents were hardly by her side, and she didn't have that much friends as well. She was quite famous for her great skills in expressing false emotions. Every false smile she made seemed so believable, as if nothing terrible ever happened to her. Kidou felt like an idiot falling for every one of her very traps.

_Hey__  
><em>_If you are predisposed to hate me, might as well just__  
><em>_Kill me now and save me from this misery__  
><em>_If I can't earn all of your love__  
><em>_You don't need me at all__  
><em>_At all__  
><em>_At all__  
><em>_Baah._

They were close friends and Kidou was like her shield in every struggle she faced. What made her put an end to her string moments ago? That's what he asked himself. Before the incident, they had a small talk about choices but what does that have to do with the sudden pull of the trigger?

* * *

><p><em>"If only you had", it won't get me anywhere now<em>_  
><em>_I wouldn't go anywhere even if it could be_

Amaya's heart broke the moment she found out that he was now going out with this girl. That girl was totally perfect for Kidou; she didn't stand a chance against her. What can she give him? But instead of sulking, she faced facts for his sake, she was happy for him that he now found his "significant other" in this twisted world.

_"Let's do it" + "How do we?" + "Ready go" = Suicide__  
><em>_It's just not my kind of game, but I do not have a choice__  
><em>_'cause if I were to decline, I'd be cast aside and worth__  
><em>_not a thing to you, in your eyes_

Months have passed and the two were still dating. Amaya couldn't help but feel her relationship with Kidou suddenly slip right through her fingers. Their frequent friendly debates became occasional ones and he didn't have enough time to spend with her…

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>_  
><em>_If I agree to try and hate you, won't you try and love the__  
><em>_Me that's beyond caring about your feelings__  
><em>_She that needs you now is gone__  
><em>_She's not here anymore__  
><em>_At all__  
><em>_Hey__  
><em>_It hurts__  
><em>_You know._

She heard vague words as she felt herself slowly losing consciousness. She was bleeding out so much blood. She knew she was in an ambulance, that there's no hope for her to be saved. She embraced it, looking forward to her fate in minutes or so. She could hardly see her surroundings but she felt someone holding her hand tightly.

"Please… stay awake…" Those were the last words before she heard before she was brought to the emergency room.

* * *

><p><em>If only you had the ears that I have, then I would<em>_  
><em>_Sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you…__  
><em>_If only you had the heart that I have, then I would__  
><em>_Flood you with all of the love that I have, but would you…_

The doctors tried their very best to help her but they said she wouldn't make it. Kidou was frustrated. Why didn't he see this coming? All he could do now was pray to the gods that they can do something but during that time, the world was against him… Amaya's vitals were now dropping.

He called the doctors once more. She was going through cardiac arrest. They tried to revive her, hoping maybe, just maybe they can save her but those chances were too slim that their prediction was correct… She was gone…

* * *

><p><em>Today I don't need to reach your deafened ears and<em>_  
><em>_I don't need to try and fill your empty heart, 'cause__  
><em>_All I need now is the agony I see upon your face,__  
><em>_That's good enough for me__  
><em>_In the end…_

A year since her tragic ending, Kidou was still looking for answers. Amaya's case was thought to be a suicide but the gun showed otherwise. There were no fingerprints that belonged to her but to someone else who was believed to be in the house but later escaped. He wanted to bring her justice at least one more time. It was like his apology for not paying attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: O_O It's official, I don't know what I'm writing anymore especially because of this… Oh well XDD Hope you readers enjoyed anyway X3<strong>


End file.
